


Beauty

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bearded Dwarf Women, Beauty Standards, Dress Up, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Gen, Middle Earth, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Narvi makes herself look nice for someone special





	Beauty

Mortals spoke of the Elves as the fairest beings of all them all. The first-born, made by the All-Father. 

 

Perhaps there was some truth in it, for those who saw them. 

 

But for the Dwarves, the Children of Aulë, the overnatural beauty of the Elves was a little hard to understand. Long and graceful bodies, yes, but unless a She-elf had given birth, there was very little difference between her body and that of a male Elf, if you did not spot the natural gender hints well enough. 

 

“Well, clearly some of them must be of a different taste, given there is a couple of them who have fallen for mortals in the past….”

 

This evening, Narvi was set on impressing one Elf she knew to have watched her in a different manner; Celebrimbor, a very well-known smith from Ost-in-Edhil who was here on visit in Khazad-dûm. 

 

“Hm...some of my emerald jewelry, for sure, to match my eyes.”

 

Sure, by Dwarven standards Celebrimbor would not be attractive at all, too long body and limbs, no hint of a beard at all even if there was late-bloomers among Dwarves as well, at least when it came to beard growth. 

 

But he did have very nice eyes, grey in a shade which could almost be called dark silver, and that long black hair of his would make any Dwarrowdam almost green with envy. 

 

And Narvi herself was attractive too; all Dwarrowdams was this for their race, because of the promise of giving birth to the next generation, but she had been blessed with unique colors for some with blood ties to two different dwarven clans living very far away from each other in the mountains of Middle-earth: the dark skin was from her maternal family in the Orocarni, and the white-blonde hair with the matching beard in same colour and green eyes inherited from her paternal grandmother who was from the Blue Mountains. 

 

“Time to see how well he reacts at seeing me later.”

 

She looked at herself in the large mirror one last time to see if she had forgotten anything and was pleased with what she saw. The dark green dress was indeed bringing out her eyes, and the chosen jewelry for her hair and beard in silver with emeralds was good as well. The gentle amount of makeup, a little colour on the lips and eyeshadow, would be enough and it was not like she really was someone to use makeup much anyway outside festivals. 

 

No matter what happened after tonight, Narvi intended to leave some kind of impression on Celebrimbor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am writing Narvi as a Dwarrowdam because it is so rare Dwarrowdams seen in canon and because it gives a different feel in the friendship with Celebrimbor


End file.
